Шилью
| jname = シリュウ | rname = Shiryū | ename = — | first = Глава 538; Эпизод 440 | affiliation = Пираты Чёрной Бороды; Импел Даун (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Начальник Тюрьмы (бывший) | epithet = | jva = Такаюки Суго | birth = 11 июня | bounty = — }} Дождь Шилью — был Начальником Тюрьмы Импел Даун до тех пор, пока не был заключен в тюрьму за чрезмерную жестокость по отношению к осужденным и подчиненным. Из-за беспорядков, вызванных Монки Д. Луффи и прибытия Маршалла Д. Тича, он был временно освобожден, чтобы помочь подавить бунт. Однако, вместо того, чтобы бороться с пиратами, Шилью помог Тичу и в итоге решил присоединиться к его команде. Внешность Во флешбеке было показано, что у него есть дьявольские крылья, вроде тех, что у Магеллана и Ханнябала, он носил черную офицерскую шляпу с красной полосой и белыми накладками на уши по бокам и темно-бардовые перчатки. Обычно, козырек его шляпы прикрывает глаза. Когда он был освобожден из заключения, его крылья не были показаны. Он довольно высокий мужчина, как Черная Борода, и крепкого телосложения. Он, также, является обладателем выдающегося подбородка. На время нахождения в заключении ему было разрешено оставить прошлую форму, а не робу заключенного. Он носит черный мундир тюрьмы Импел Даун, поверх которого накинут белый плащ с иероглифом Goku (獄), который означает "Тюрьма". Как правило, Шилью показывается курящим сигару. Шилью владеет мечом с длинным лезвием и квадратной гардой. Одна половина ножен белая, а другая окрашена в красный. Личность }} У Шилью садистские наклонности: он обожает мучить и убивать людей, делает это при любой возможности и с огромным удовольствием. Множество заключенных было замучено им, когда он был начальником тюрьмы. Он также убил своих бывших подчиненных сразу же после освобождения и непрочь испытывать свое оружие даже на очень слабых оппонентах. Шилью предельно спокоен и хладнокровен даже в самых напряженных и необычных ситуациях. Предупредив Пиратов Черной Бороды о том, что не стоит недооценивать Магеллана , он показал свою осторожность, и сказал несколько слов о том, что они должны были должным образом подготовиться для Нового Мира. Он с легкостью врет и предает ради своей выгоды: согласившись помочь в бою за тюрьму, он предал Магеллана и начал сеять хаос убивая тюремщиков. Однако сам начальник тюрьмы, отказавшись помиловать Шилью, не оставил ему никаких иных возможностей избежать казни. С тех пор он является членом Пиратов Черной Бороды. Шилью курильщик. После освобождения из заключения, первое, что он хотел сделать - выкурить сигару. Также он считает, что Шичибукаи обыкновенные пираты, утверждая "однажды пират - всегда пират", тогда как работники Импел Даун называют Черную Бороду предателем. Несмотря на это, он был готов помочь Пиратам Черной Бороды и даже стал одним из них. Шилью верит в судьбу и говорит, что она привела его в команду Черной Бороды. (Все известные члены этой команды - фаталисты). He has shown that he does not care much about personal details; when asked by Fleet Admiral Sengoku about what happened to Magellan; he told him to find out for himself. Он, кажется, очень строг по отношению к окружающим, будь то пираты или работники тюрьмы , и показал свое раздражение по причине того, что Пираты Черной Бороды не готовились надлежащим образом к Новому Миру. Шилью немного похож на Зоро отношением к жизни или своему оружию — он также мечник и разговаривает со своим мечом. Его считают одним из сильнейших пиратов в мире. Способности и Силы Как бывший начальник Импел Даун, Шилью имел в подчинении других работников крепости. Тем не менее, из-за злоупотребления властью, он был лишен своих привилегий. По силе Дождь Шилью сравним с Магелланом, но из-за его жестокости его боятся больше, чем нынешнего начальника тюрьмы. Тем не менее, Магеллан смог посадить его за решетку. Оружие Шилью является мастером меча, наиболее опытен в обращении с Нодати. После освобождения из камеры Импел Дауна, Шилью получил свою нодати назад и в доли секунды убил офицеров тюрьмы. История Прошлое Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Дауна Арка Маринфорда Послевоенная арка Таймскип Прирост в силе Основные сражения * Шилью против неназванных, безликих заключенных Импел Дауна (скорее резня, чем сражение) * Шилью против Магеллана (прошлая битва, непоказанная, был заперт на уровне 6) * Пираты Черной Бороды против Эдварда Ньюгейта * Пираты Черной Бороды против Адмирала Флота Сэнгоку * Пираты Черной Бороды против Пиратов Бонни(не показано) Прочее * Шилью похож на Yasunori Kato, злодея из романа 80-х годов и кино Teito Monogatari. Многие другие персонажи из аниме и видеоигр брали за основу его образ, в том числе и M. Bison (также известный как Вега в Японии) из Street Fighter 2 и Washizaki из Riki-Oh. Подобный дизайн персонажей бл использован так много раз, что невозможно наверняка определить, какой из персонажей был источником вдохновения при отсутствии такой информации от самого Оды. * Имя Шилью напоминает имя реально существовавшего пирата, Чжена Чилонга, что в переводе с японского означает "Tei Shiryū". Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Shiliew ca:Shiliew de:Shiryuu es:Shiliew it:Shiryu Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Надзиратели Импел Дауна Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Пираты Чёрной Бороды Категория:Мечники Категория:Курильщики Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Представленные во флешбеках